Para ti, en nueve meses
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Exceptuando el hecho de que se había embarazado de un chico que no amaba, para Lisanna, todo se encontraba en orden.—StiLi.
1. Perfectos desconocidos

**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt:** 003. «—You Jump, I Jump. Titanic» [Tabla del Óscar]

* * *

**PARA TI, EN NUEVE MESES.**

**1. Perfectos desconocidos**

La idea no ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, en realidad Lisanna había pensando mucho en ello, casi desde que era una niña pequeña y se ofrecía a cuidar de los pericos de su hermano. No, la idea no vino así como así. _Evolucionó_. Se hizo un lugar pequeño en su cabeza, y después, sin darse cuenta, Lisanna no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al respecto. Conforme la mayoría de las amigas de Lisanna iban consiguiendo novio, la curiosidad fue en aumento, frustrándola por no poder saciarla como tenía qué. Claro que, comparada con el resto, ella sólo era una mocosa. Diecisiete años no era absolutamente nada. Y tampoco tenía novio. Así que todo se reducía a eso: una mera inquietud. Y una pregunta casi inconsciente, en una tarde cualquiera.

— ¿_Tener hijos_? ¡Puaj, yo no quiero nada de eso! —Expresó Lucy con horror—. ¡Me voy a poner gorda! Nadie quiere perder sus curvas, nadie en su sano juicio.

— Pero Lucy… tú _ya estás_ gorda —dijo Happy. Lucy lo golpeó con una sartén, soltando groserías a diestra y siniestra mientras Lisanna, callada, limpiaba los trastes detrás de la barra de bebidas. Cuando Cana le comentó que en realidad sí estaba un poquito pasada de peso Lisanna no aguantó la risa, pese a las suplicas silenciosas de Lucy. Pronto el escándalo llamó la atención de las otras, que se acercaron.

— ¿Lu-chan, por qué lloras?

— Porque, aparentemente, soy una ballena.

— N-no creo que lo seas.

— ¡Sí lo soy, qué no ves toda esta grasa! Yo no… no merezco respirar su mismo aire… perdón por no ser un mamífero semi acuático… —balbuceó Lucy, arrastrándose por el piso hacia un rincón oscuro. Levy la miró con nerviosismo, sin saber qué decir con exactitud. Al secarse las manos con un estropajo viejo Lisanna sintió lástima por Lucy.

Por alguna razón que todavía seguía siendo un misterio Lucy no paraba de hacer dietas. Lo misterioso ahí es que no tenía pareja —hasta donde sabía—.

— Lo siento. Es mi culpa. Sólo sentí curiosidad por el matrimonio y los embarazos —admitió ella, ruborizándose. Mirajane había sido muy específica al prohibirle cualquier tipo de contacto físico con los hombres más allá de un abrazo. Claro que, era una tontería. Ni que se fuera a contagiar de lepra o varicela por un beso, o tomarse de las manos.

«Lisanna y yo nos casaremos de grandes.»

Tampoco quería hacer alguna de esas cosas, no, _para nada_…

«Somos familia. El papá, la mamá y el hijo.»

Pero resultaba vergonzoso decirlo en voz alta con Mirajane rondando por ahí. Aunque estuviera más ocupada presumiéndole los placeres de ser madre a una irritada Erza, parecía tener un sexto sentido. Casi podía leerle la mente.

— Ay Lisa, el hecho de que Mira esté lista para un hijo no tiene nada que ver contigo, aunque Evergreen también tiene dos pequeños; y yo voy por el primero… —Cana siguió murmurando un buen rato— eh, pero como decía, eres muy joven para esto. Deberías alegrarte de poder tener un novio, sin compromisos formales.

— Ni siquiera puedo tener novio —Lisanna apretó los labios, que adquirieron un color blancuzco por la presión ejercida en ellos. Las chicas compartieron una mirada de resignación, incluso Lucy. Eso no podía ser discutido, lamentablemente. Porque Lisanna sólo tenía ojos para alguien, y ese alguien era un imbécil. Un topo tenía más vista que él. Probablemente un topo enfrentaría a Mirajane para pedirle una cita a ella en lugar de andar baboseando con Gray y Happy—. Y no digo que quiero ser madre tan joven —continuó— pero todas parecen disfrutar tanto con sus parejas…

Levy buscó a Natsu, encontrándolo a un par de mesas por detrás, bailaba como un mono.

— Ugh —puso los ojos en blanco— podríamos hacer que Natsu y tú tuvieran algo. Aunque no prometemos mucho, es demasiado… ingenuo.

Lisanna sonrió con efusividad, prácticamente destilaba un aura rosa con corazones, de esos que aparecían en las historias shojo que le gustaban. ¿Y por qué no? Su vida bien podía ser un manga shojo, desbordante de felicidad y chicos guapos.

— ¿De verdad, harían eso por mí?

— Las amigas siempre se apoyan entre ellas —acotó Lucy, más motivaba que antes—. Y ya es hora de que Natsu madure. ¡Llamaré a Cáncer, seguro nos consigue revistas de peinados sexys!

— Yo te prestaría ropa —comentó Levy. La sonrisa de Lisanna se amplió. ¡Por fin podría cumplir su sueño! Se confesaría con Natsu, montarían un poni blanco, muy blanco, recorrerían el mundo embriagados en la risa del otro y…

— ¡Lisanna, ven un momento!

Y el mundo seguiría exactamente igual, con Mirajane llamándola y haciendo señas exageradas. Seguramente sabía por adelantado sus planes, y no iba a permitirlos. Qué decepción.

— ¿Qué ocurre Mira-nee? —Preguntó al acercarse, sonando menos alegre de lo que quería en un principio. Mirajane pareció sospechar, pues le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza, como inspección, sin embargo no hubo ni regaños, ni quejas.

— Necesito que me hagas un favor —le pasó el hiperactivo pequeño de tres años a Laxus—. Habrá una reunión gremial, y el Maestro no está. Yo no puedo ir porque hay que cuidar a Lighting, ¿te encargarías de todo?

Lisanna la miró como si tuviese orejas de cerdo.

— Por favor, Lisanna. No es más que una sesión de presentación a los nuevos gremios de la federación, algunas suposiciones de los planes de Tártaros y una fiesta para terminar. Puedes presentar la lista de Fairy Tail con los gastos que hemos hecho, los magos que hay y te vas, ¿sí?

— Mejor cuido yo a Lighting, soy buena niñera —respondió Lisanna, aún confundida. Según los rumores de la ciudad las reuniones gremiales eran más festejo que otra cosa, pero justo ahora iba a cumplir el sueño de sus sueños. Las chicas la espiaban de reojo, esperándola. Y el amor era más importante, lo había aprendido ahí. Por desgracia Mirajane parecía haberlo olvidado.

— No es posible, hoy haremos un picnic familiar —ósea, «tú te quedas quietecita y portándote bien mientras nosotros nos divertimos»—. Elfman tampoco será capaz de hacerse cargo, saldrá con Evergreen a comprar nuevas cuneras, y no sé a quién más recurrir…

— Está bien, iré. No tienes nada de que preocuparte —la interrumpió, un poquito exasperada. Mirajane pegó un brinco y la abrazó fuertemente, repitiendo que era una hermana maravillosa, que la adoraba, que la compensaría con una visita al centro comercial. Cuando el oxigeno comenzó a faltarle la soltó.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien yendo sola, no preferirías que te acompañara, no sé, Lucy, o Wendy?

_Me gustaría mucho que Natsu viniera conmigo_ quiso decir. Pero no se atrevió, como esperaba.

— No quiero molestarlas con esto, y ni siquiera planeo quedarme a la fiesta que harán. Estaré perfectamente —Mirajane la miró preocupada— ¡de verdad!

— Bueno…, tal vez querrías irte más tarde.

— En realidad mientras más rápido mejor. Voy inmediatamente, disfruta el picnic Mira-nee —sin darle tiempo para despedirse con otro abrazo sofocante Lisanna salió corriendo, tomó los papeles que necesitaba y sacudió la mano un par de veces hacia Lucy y las demás, diciendo adiós. Ellas imitaron el gesto, sonrientes. Ya fuera y de camino a la posada donde sería la reunión Lisanna se mostró como realmente se sentía: _mal_. Mal porque el chico que le gustaba no parecía corresponderle. Mal porque se sentía desplazada con todo el asunto de los bebés. Mal porque entre tanto afecto se veía más sola de lo que estaba.

Era el colmo que incluso Juvia hubiese tenido éxito tras meses de acoso interminable dirigidos a Gray. El día que le pidió salir a una cita —ahorrándole la molestia de seguirlo de arbusto en arbusto— Juvia fue más feliz que nunca.

— ¡Juvia triunfó en el amor, Juvia está segura de que le pasará lo mismo a Lisanna, pronto! —Había dicho. Y Lisanna le creía, totalmente. Sólo que no se hacía muchas ilusiones al respecto. No después de _morir_ y _revivir_; cuando eso pasa las perspectivas cambian muchísimo, dicho de otra forma, totalmente. Además, ni que el verdadero amor cayera del cielo… lo que caía era otra cosa. En la siguiente vuelta un chico le cayó encima a Lisanna, tumbándolos a ambos.

— El pronosticó dice "mantenga la vista arriba". Probabilidades de que lluevan magos: cien por ciento —dijo una voz burlona. Aunque el chico estaba encima de ella, al parecer inconsciente, Lisanna logró ver un gato rojo acercándose, era un exceed. Y parecía divertido por aquello, al menos hasta que la vio—. ¡Eh, pero si es una chica! Dios, Sting-kun…, te van a demandar, otra vez.

— ¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

Lisanna abrió la boca, muda de sorpresa. Y entonces el mago se levantó de un salto, refunfuñando algo sobre un techo muy débil.

— Vaya imbécil resultaste, no sólo se te ocurre pasearte por los tejados y romperlos, sino que tiras a las personas a tu antojo.

Otro muchacho —que si bien recordaba se llamaba Rogue Cheney— se acercó sin prisa, acompañado por Frosch, su gato, o rana, o ¿qué era exactamente?, ¿una especie de peluche viviente? Posó su vista en ella tan veloz como la apartó, mirando fastidiado a Sting, Sting Eucliffe. El tal Sting ni siquiera notó su presencia.

— Sólo rompí un tejado, para tu información, y claro que las tiro a mi antojo, soy un luchador experto —presumió. Lisanna rodó los ojos, pensando que se parecía demasiado a Natsu en ese aspecto. Se creía invencible. Tardó un poco en notar que había comparado a un completo extraño con su _príncipe ideal_. Eso ya era exagerar. Así que se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo.

— ¡Sting-kun, la chica se está yendo!

— ¿Quién, de qué chica hablas Lector?

— La que golpeaste, obvio —respondió Lector.

— ¿Golpeé a una chica? —Con el ceño fruncido Sting dio media vuelta, para su —terrible— mala suerte. También reparó en la marca de su pierna, el sello de Fairy Tail. Lo que pareció activar un sistema de alarma interno, pues sin darle tiempo para pestañear ya estaba enfrente de ella, observándola curioso.

— Supongo que no te vas a disculpar —aventuró Lisanna ligeramente incómoda. Su primer pensamiento al tenerlo tan cerca fue _"Es un ególatra sin remedio"_, el segundo _"sus ojos son muy azules, y bonitos"_.

— ¿Por qué debería disculparme contigo? —Replicó él, con cierto tono desdeñoso— yo no te pedí pararte ahí y servirme de asiento.

…al demonio con sus bellos ojos azules, ¡era un patán!

— Al menos mi pasatiempo no es creerme pájaro e intentar volar como un maniaco suicida —contraatacó ella, molesta. Rogue disimuló mal una risita y Sting miró ofendido a Lisanna.

— Yo no soy ningún maniaco suicida… —farfulló—. Soy el maestro de Sabertooth, y por lo que veo, tú formas parte de Fairy Tail —se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativo— aunque no recuerdo haberte visto en los Juegos, ¿eres nueva miembro?

_No, ¿eres idiota?_

— No. No participé, no soy… muy fuerte —admitió Lisanna. No le gustaba reconocerlo, así como tampoco le gustaba hablar con desconocidos, y necesitaba volver lo más prontamente posible al gremio. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haber ido con Lucy. ¿Oh, dónde están los pirómanos cuando se les necesita?— y ya me tengo que ir. La reunión gremial va a empezar en cualquier momento, así que…

— Nosotros también vamos a esa reunión —dijo Rogue aburrido—. Te acompañaremos como compensación a la estupidez de Sting.

— ¡Oye, yo nunca dije que pasaría tiempo con ella! No soy la maldita niñera de nadie, menos de una chica que no puede ni entrar en los Juegos Mágicos —Lisanna, con su poder telequinético, hizo estallar la cabeza de Sting… en su imaginación. Y se vio arrastrada, literalmente, por él y Rogue hacia la posada a donde debía dirigirse en un principio. Que estaba tres calles atrás. Así estaba la realidad.

Todavía no captaba del todo las cosas cuando un anciano le arrebató la lista de gastos de las manos, reemplazándola con otra nueva e indicándole que tomara asiento en una de las tantas mesas. Los magos que habían asistido reían como posesos y derramaban sus cervezas en las ropas ajenas, afortunadamente Lisanna reaccionaba rápido, evitándose una mancha en la blusa. El maestro de Blue Pegasus, Bob, se arrimaba a un nauseabundo Sting, que intentaba vagamente explicarle los cambios que había hecho en Sabertooth, Lisanna se rió de él, disimuladamente.

Y el tiempo voló. O así le pareció a ella.

Era la décimo quinta vez que rechazaba un trago, y seguía sintiéndose a gusto ahí, entre tantos magos experimentados… y _ebrios_. Varios habían fingido ya ser dragones, o trolls. Otro creyó ser una chica y se lamentaba porque el marido — ¿qué marido?, a saber— quería el divorcio. Y uno más cantaba "Allá en la fuente, había un chorrito…" era aterradoramente gracioso. Fue Bob quién la convenció de tomar un traguito, por la casa. Sólo un trago, algo _inofensivo_, o eso decían. Porque uno llevó a otro, y ese otro a uno más. Lisanna había probado el alcohol antes, pero no en cantidades tan altas y sin un hermano con bipolaridad o complejos masculinos para decir: _stop_.

Hipando y viendo borroso Lisanna tropezó con un banco, cayendo encima de alguien, que por su voz aparentaba tener la misma edad que ella. También estaba borracho. Y tenía unos abdominales increíbles… Lisanna estaba segura de que se trataba de Natsu, que cual caballero galante, había ido a recogerla porque, indudablemente, le preocupaba su bienestar.

«Lisanna, lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, te amo.»

— ¡Natsu~! _Sho_ también _the_ amo…~

— ¿Natsu-s…? —No le permitió terminar. Sintiendo las mejillas calientes Lisanna se puso de puntitas, posando sus labios sobre los de _Natsu_. _Natsu_ se resistió al principio, luego le correspondió tímidamente. Y conforme la cerveza hacia su efecto la intensidad del beso fue subiendo. Sus manos, traviesas, le quitaron el chaleco. Él le subió la blusa. Y entre tropiezos y risitas tontas fueron avanzando entre el gentío a una de las habitaciones de la posada, llegando sin muchos preámbulos. Acariciándole los cabellos Lisanna se tumbó en la cama, sin dejar de besarlo.

Lo último que pensó con coherencia fue que nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz. Después sólo quedó fuego. Fuego ardiente.

— Natsu… te quiero.

Y finalmente, la resaca, que la hizo abrir los ojos dolorosamente con los primeros vestigios de luz, colándose a través de las ventanas y haciéndola reparar en que hacía más frío del que debía. Sin recordar nada de la noche anterior Lisanna estiró los brazos, dejando escapar un bostezo apaciguado. Cuando iba a levantarse para ir al baño la sábana se cayó un poco, mostrando su desnudez. Lisanna se miró a sí misma un rato, acordándose de todo. El rostro le ardió, pero no más que al oír los balbuceos de una persona dormida a su lado. Cómo en las películas de horror giró _muy despacio_, esperando encontrarse con un monstruo lleno de tentáculos y sangre cayéndole a borbotones. No había monstruo alguno, era peor.

_Por Mavis, no. No, no, no, no ¡no!_

Se trataba de un chico. Pero no el chico que ella creía, y dónde debían relucir unos mechones de chicle los había de ámbar.

Con un grito que pudo escucharse hasta el fin del mundo, y más allá, Lisanna despertó a Sting.

* * *

Y este es mi regreso (no) triunfal a Fairy Tail, meh. Me animé a escribir esta historia por dos razones: Tenía ganas de escribir un embarazo. Me gusta este par. Y necesitaba algo un _poquito más realista_ con él; no me malentiendan, los pocos Fics StiLi en español sí me gustan, pero me resulta un poco chocante que se enamoren así sin más cuando en el StiCy al menos se esforzaban en buscar con qué validar su interés mutuo (el _sex-appeal_ de Sting-sama sobra y basta, lol) So, es un humor/drama —pienso que va a hacerlos sufrir más que reír…— que intentaré de todo corazón actualizar cada quince días. Sí, sigo sin Internet. Sí, eso apesta.

PD. ¡No hay NaLu! *huye de una multitud asesina*


	2. La única verdad

**2. La única verdad**

* * *

A veces, las cosas pasaban por algo.

_Por favor, por favor, no._

A veces, lo que no te mata, te vuelve más fuerte.

_Mavis mía, haz que salga negativo, no me hagas esto…_

A veces, un encuentro fortuito de pasión se vuelve algo más, una nueva vida, nuevas oportunidades. Y nuevos sufrimientos. Junto a un signo de positivo en una prueba de embarazo.

Lisanna no quería temblar ni llorar, pero los espasmos constantes en su cuerpo no se iban y algunas lágrimas ya se le habían escapado. Observó una vez más el dichoso aparato, deseando infantilmente que por arte de magia cambiase y ella pudiese volver a la misma rutina de siempre. Nada más estúpido que eso, incluso para una_ inútil_. Y lo sabía, aquello no era ningún sueño —o pesadilla, en términos concretos—. La realidad era que dentro de su vientre había comenzado a formarse un pequeño —o pequeña—, que ella era la madre, y que el padre era un _completo extraño_ por quien no sentía nada aparte de una leve admiración, quizás ni siquiera eso.

Acongojada, Lisanna subió ambas piernas a la taza del retrete, abrazándose en el proceso y recargando su lloroso rostro en ellas, impidiendo que cualquier gemido de angustia delatara su presencia.

No lo entendía. No acababa de entenderlo. No sólo cometió el error de darle su virginidad sino que, encima, iba a dar a luz a su heredero.

_A menos que lo aborte_ pensó de súbito, y tan pronto la sugerencia cobró forma, como el horror que era en verdad, Lisanna sacudió la cabeza repetidamente, odiándose a sí misma. Lloró con más intensidad, sin saber cómo reaccionar a esa clase de pensamiento, sin saber cómo enfrentar la situación. Lo más normal en los embarazos no deseados, era eso, el aborto. ¿Entonces por qué se negaba?, ¿Por qué el nudo en su estómago no se iba?

— Porque es mi hijo. ¡Da igual quién sea el papá, es mío! —Chilló con la voz ahogada. El miedo dio paso a la soledad. Percatándose sólo ahí de la verdad que estaba implicada—. E-es mi bebé…

_Mío y de Sting, pero de Natsu no, nunca Natsu._

Si soltera y con un glorioso futuro por delante Natsu jamás se fijó en ella, ahora, bajo esas circunstancias, oficialmente lo había perdido. Tantas promesas, tantos sueños, en vano.

Y encima Sting tampoco la apoyaría, cómo, si no sabía _nada_.

A través del llanto, Lisanna esbozó una media sonrisa, hipando a ratos. Con la odiosa prueba acusándola descaradamente, tirada en el piso de mármol y la brisa primaveral entrando por la ventana abierta. Pronto Mirajane pasaría por su habitación, sólo para encontrarla vacía. Luego se acercaría al baño y gritaría que se apure, que el desayuno pronto estará listo. Laxus se despertaría y Elfman y Evergreen darían una vuelta para saludarlos a todos.

Un mes atrás aquello habría sido estupendo. Reconfortante. Pero un mes había pasado ya, su periodo se vio interrumpido, y después de ir a la farmacia, su peor temor se cumplía. No tenía fuerzas para fingir que todo estaba bien. Temía que Laxus, siendo un Dragon Slayer, se enterara. Que no fuese el único.

_¿Dónde está el maldito padre? ¿Dónde está el desgraciado? ¡Que sea hombre y de un paso al frente!_

Ya podía imaginárselo. Ella, sin un nombre para delatar y rompiéndose poco a poco mientras el gremio, su familia, monta un escándalo. No señalaría a Sting, porque él no había tenido la culpa. Fue ella quien se le acercó en la fiesta, ella inició el beso y él no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla. Su borrachera había sido casi igual, después de todo. Y Sting se disculpó, con sinceridad, Sting había esperado con paciencia que terminara de gritar como una loca y diera vueltas sin parar por la habitación, Sting…

— Lisanna, ¡apúrate! ¡Debemos llegar temprano!

Lisanna respondió con un quedo «claro», todavía sin atreverse a bajar al mundo exterior. Estaba enfrascada en sus recuerdos. Uno en específico. Uno que inconscientemente la ayudaría más adelante a no darse por vencida.

_Sting me dijo que lo sentía. Que lo sentía mucho._

…

Al ver la mesa puesta, con sus hermanos y respectivas parejas e hijos comiendo entre risas, Lisanna no supo cómo reaccionar. Tal vez se había hecho demasiado a la idea de que nada más pusiera un pie fuera del baño, Mirajane le saltaría encima, con un aura de muerte rodeándola. O que Laxus no apartaría la vista de ella, como si de un mago oscuro se tratase. Pero que el desayuno transcurriera con tanta normalidad… casi se creyó que todo había sido una mala pasada de su mente, que realmente su camino nunca se cruzó con el de Sting, y que la reunión gremial transcurrió sin muchas novedades. Luego miró su vientre, tan plano como una llanura, y la ilusión se hizo añicos.

Transcurridos unos meses más, aquel vientre ya no sería tan plano. No. Tarde o temprano —Lisanna rogaba a Dios que fuese más tarde que nunca— debería darles la noticia. A todos.

_Lo mejor será decirle, él, más que cualquier otra persona, tiene que saber._

— ¿Lisanna, ocurre algo? —Mirajane entrecerró los ojos, confundida—. Casi no has probado bocado alguno.

— N-no, nada importante —rápidamente apartó la mirada, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro—. Sólo pensaba. Es posible que esta tarde visite a Sabertooth.

— ¿Sabertooth? —_Idiota, idiota, idiota_.

— Ah, s-sí. Tú sabes, para fomentar los lazos, y esas cosas.

Mentira, ¿pero a quién le importa, si la verdad es peor?

Mirajane la escrutó unos segundos en silencio, sospechaba, naturalmente. No obstante, Lisanna no le dio la oportunidad, ni a ella ni a Laxus, de que indagaran más al respecto. Se puso en pie, siempre sonriente, y se excusó con que tenía prisa.

Un día como los demás. Había que actuar como si ese fuese un día como los demás. Aunque era difícil, mucho. Y Lisanna era _demasiado_ inexperta. ¿No podía permitirse ser arrastrada por la corriente, no podía ir al hospital de Magnolia y decir sin emoción alguna «Yo no quiero un hijo, yo no quiero nada de esto, hagan lo que sea necesario, pero aléjenlo de mí y de mi vida»?

No, no, no, claro que no. Podía ser débil, podía no serle de mucha utilidad al gremio durante las batallas, pero no sería cobarde con esto. Aunque Sting se negara a ayudarla, aunque Sting la mandara a volar y actuara como si nada hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, ella le daría todo su amor al niño, le daría una infancia feliz, y una adolescencia, y una adultez. Porque eso hacían las familias. Lo cuidan a uno y le otorgan todo el amor que hay a su alcance. Incluso si duele.

Decidida, Lisanna emprendió la marcha hacia Sabertooth. Por dentro, los espasmos y lágrimas continuaban.

…

— _Natsu, si yo me llegara a perder de nuevo, ¿me buscarías y encontrarías? __—__Natsu la mira sin entender, ambos caminan por el bosque, junto a Gildarts, quien va un poco rezagado, pero pendiente de la conversación._

_Considera la opción de contestar que qué clase de tontería es esa, que ella puede estar sola y nada malo tendría que pasarle. Gildarts frunce el ceño y Natsu lo piensa mejor. No, no desea herirla, es su mejor amiga al fin y al cabo. La mira con más atención, entonces. El cabello corto y blanco, los ojos brillantes y azules, una sonrisa perfecta y algo más. Un coloreo en sus mejillas. Se ha sonrojado._

— _C-claro __—__tartamudea, inseguro. Y con un poco más de confianza__—__: Como padre, mi deber es proteger a la madre y al hijo._

_La dentadura de Lisanna crece y en un impulso lo abraza, soltando comentarios poco apropiados para una niña de su edad, según él. Natsu forcejea sin muchas ganas, también se ha ruborizado y las risas de Gildarts no hacen más que empeorarlo. El cuerpo de Lisanna parece frágil contra el suyo. Cuando la siente así, tan cerca, le dan ganas de protegerla en serio. De cuidarla con fervor y permanecer siempre a su lado. Puede ser un cabezota, pero hasta él sabe que Lisanna, cuando de matrimonios y familias felices se trata, es sincera._

_La vuelve a observar, ella le devuelve la mirada. Y ríen. Por algún motivo, el corazón le late con prisa y sin poder controlarse separa los labios y dice_

— ¿Han visto a Lisanna?

Tanto Lucy como Levy alzaron una ceja, observándolo meticulosamente y sin acabar de creérselo del todo. Natsu, incómodo de repente, se preguntó en silencio si tenía algo en la cara. O en la boca.

Hace dos minutos anduvo peleando con Gray y ahora, de la nada, necesita saber dónde está ella. ¿Raro?

— Vamos, me van a decir o no —insistió. Con más sorpresa que antes Lucy abrió la boca, como pez fuera del agua, sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Igual que los de Levy. Esta vez Natsu se pasó una mano por la cara, sólo para cerciorase de que era el mismo de siempre. Eso pareció romper el estupor de las chicas.

Parpadearon.

— Lisanna, de verdad, ¿quieres saber dónde está Lisanna? —La pregunta había sonado más para Levy que para él, la contestó de todos modos.

— ¿Sí?

Le estaba cansando esa actitud de bicho raro. Como si fuese tan inusual que se preocupara por una amiga… Bueno, tal vez lo era. Pero tenía sus razones. En todo el día no pudo sacársela de la mente, incluso había soñado con ella, cuando eran pequeños. Debía ser una señal del cielo, sin lugar a dudas. O su conciencia, recriminándole por no pasar juntos tanto tiempo, como antes. Fuese lo que fuese a Natsu no le agradaba esa sensación.

— Oigan, que no tengo todo el día, yo…

— Obviamente está en su casa, con Mira y Laxus —lo interrumpió Lucy, aún medio ida. Le lanzó una mirada que no logró descifrar, ¿lucía enfadada, decepcionada?—. Como Mira no tarda en llegar Lisanna debería estar aquí pronto. Debe encargarse de la barra y eso.

— ¿Con Mira? —No esperó un asentimiento, sin despedirse Natsu se alejó, en dirección a la entrada del gremio. Happy no tardó en seguirlo, dejándolas solas. El gesto de frustración que Lucy mostraba se acentuó.

— Con Lisanna, vaya, quién lo diría. Un mes ha pasado desde que nos propusimos a ayudarle a conquistar a Natsu, y ella se niega un día después, y ahora él la está buscando. Caray.

— Es un imbécil, este Natsu.

Levy le sonrió, comprensiva. Imperceptiblemente entrelazaron sus manos.

— ¿No me digas que tú…?

— ¡No! —Repuso de inmediato—. No, yo no… él no… soy su mejor amiga, así de simple —se explicó, entre risitas nerviosas—. Pero lo idiota no se lo quita nadie, y he notado a Lisa muy decaída durante los últimos treinta días. No sé cómo explicarme, sólo… es un presentimiento.

— ¿De qué?

De pronto, el cansancio hizo mella en Lucy. Optó una expresión entre resignada y divertida.

— De que no todos los que se aman terminan juntos.

Levy no agregó nada más.

…

— ¡Yuhu, tener una piscina en el gremio es lo máximo!

— Sting-sama, por favor, contrólese un poco, que recién la construimos.

— ¡Vamos Yukino! —Sting le sonrió, entre salpicadas de agua—. Relájate un poco y disfruta.

Yukino, apenada, correspondió la sonrisa, procurando ocultar su sonrojo de ojos metiches. Sting andaba tan entretenido mojando a Rogue que no se percató de ello. Se sentía inexplicablemente feliz —más que de costumbre— y con ánimos para reclutar cien miembros nuevos, o doscientos. Incluso podría hacer papeleo, cosa que siempre era un fastidio y le terminaba encargando a Rufus.

El sol brillaba con fuerza. Hacía un día esplendido. Y entonces, entonces la vio. Al principio creyó que era una ilusión, no se habían hablado ni visto desde _eso_. Parecía fuera de lugar y avanzaba con pasos cortos y forzados. Lo que le hizo admitir que no alucinaba fue su olor. Era diferente. Y se le hacía familiar. Mucho.

Eso, y que no fue el único en notarla.

— Ey, ¿esa no es la niña que golpeaste? —Inquirió Rogue. Yukino arrugó la nariz, exigiendo una explicación a por qué golpeaba féminas tan tranquilamente, sobre todo si eran de Fairy Tail. Sting río, nervioso, y antes de que Rogue soltase otra cosa inapropiada —un revolcón de una noche, por ejemplo— salió de la alberca.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lisanna. Azul contra azul.

Permanecieron en silencio, un silencio incómodo opacado por la alegría del gremio. Hasta que Sting no aguantó más y la cogió de la mano, tirando de ella hacia su oficina, donde nadie los molestaría.

Su piel era muy suave. Seguramente lo era todo su cuerpo, aunque no recordaba la gran cosa de aquella noche. Tan pronto puso el pestillo a la puerta Lisanna rompió a llorar.

Igual que cuando lo despertó; gritando sin parar, pese a que él prácticamente le había suplicado que guardara la calma o alguien los descubriría.

Sting no halló las palabras correctas, no sabía cómo tratar con mujeres, menos si éstas lloraban. Así que siguiendo su instinto, se calló. Permitiéndole desahogarse. Lisanna siguió llorando, entre balbuceos de «No me odies, te lo suplico, no sabría qué hacer si tú me odias.» Cuando hizo ademán de caerse Sting la sostuvo, incómodo. Como estaba húmedo a Lisanna le costó un poco apoyarse en él, y sentir esos brazos rodeándola de nuevo la hizo sentir asco, se acrecentó su impotencia. Pero no se alejó. No pudo alejarse.

— Sting… Sting…

— Todo está bien Strauss, tranquilízate ¿vale? lo que sea que te haya hecho sentir así ya pasó —Lisanna negó, sin mirarlo—. ¿Strauss?

— Lo lamento, d-de verdad, todo es mi culpa. Y ahora te he involucrado pero… p-pero… yo esperaba que no ocurriera nada, muchas chicas lo hacen sin protección y… y estaba segura —la voz se le quebró—. ¡Yo no pedí esto, yo no lo hice! Y no quiero que te sientas responsable, no quiero que te cases conmigo o algo parecido sólo para no hacerme sentir mal, y-yo…

Sting la escuchó atento, intentando comprender lo que lo aterraba tanto. El olor, era el olor. Una esencia fundida. De ellos. Sin ser consciente del todo posó su mano en el estómago de Lisanna, deteniendo su atropello verbal.

Los labios se le secaron al percibirlo. Apenas si podía llamarse humano a lo había dentro, pero ahí estaba.

Un niño.

_Su_ niño.

Lisanna lo apartó. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor. Dolor y vergüenza.

— Sting, no tienes que pasar por esto. Yo puedo sola. Sólo… sólo quería que lo supieras.

— Estás embarazada, de mí —Sting sintió un rebote en el pecho.

— P-por favor no…

— Después de un mes sin saber nada el uno del otro, vienes a mi gremio, y me dices que vas a tener un hijo mío, pero que no necesitas ayuda, que puedes sola. Y esperas que sólo lo acepte así sin más —quiso sonreír, pero no lo logró. En lugar de eso, la observó con molestia—. ¿Por qué clase de tío me tomas, Strauss? ¿Crees que voy regando niños por el mundo?, ¿Qué no tengo ningún maldito sentimiento? ¡Yo también siento! ¡Y lo que siento ahora es jodidamente confuso pero eso no cambia lo que debo hacer! —Lisanna se abrazó a sí misma, queriendo salir de ahí. Sting la estrechó contra sí, impidiendo cualquier escape y aumentando sus sollozos. Su pecho era cálido, más cálido que cualquier cosa que Lisanna conociera—. No voy a permitir que te culpes de ese modo, no te arruinaré la vida sin compensar antes tu martirio.

— Sting, Sting, Sting…

Lisanna escondió el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, aferrándose todo lo que podía a él, sin ver la desesperación que Sting escondía detrás de su fachada de valentía.

— Voy a ser un padre —dijo—. Uno que enorgullezca a su hijo y proteja a la madre de éste. Eso es lo que haré.

* * *

Well, andaba un poco floja respecto a la escritura —más bien me sentía indiferente— pero luego de leer otra vez "Malfoy Vs Granger" estoy lista para la guerra (?). Gente, no será un drama/humor, sino un angst-fluff (sorry, cometí un error garrafal), aparte de eso no tengo mucho que decir. Gracias por leer esta cosa, gracias por sus sensualísimos review, gracias por prestarme un poco de su tiempo en estos agradecimientos sinsentido.


End file.
